you are my music
by PrincesscharmingKnight
Summary: Link is a 16 year old high school student who is painfully bullied everyday. His only hope is music and his friend, Navi but everything changes when a new girl, Zelda, comes to school and they happen to meet online.
1. a song and a friend

I love music and I always will. But a few years ago it was just a dream. I was in high school and I had only Navi as a friend.  
Music was the only words that spoke to me apart from Navi's annoying voice and since Navi has a very small vocabulary we couldn't really have a decent chat.  
There were lots of pretty girls at my school but none of them I really fancied. That was until Zelda came.  
Zelda came all the way from Hyrule castle to be taught by the school's private teachers who were only available to those who could afford to have private lessons. She was very popular and made lots of friends. Another thing about Zelda I liked was she had brains. She wasn't like those girls you get in magazines who are all beauty and no brain. The type who make a big fuss over losing a nail or something.  
Unfortunately wile Zelda was being popular; I was still the nerdy kid who everyone makes fun of, who someone like Zelda would never even bother talking to.  
Then one day when I was listening to a song called "Hero of Time" on my MP3 player, I had an epic idea: what if I could be in a band with people who have the same taste in music as me! Then as well as doing what I love most, I could also be making friends!  
It was a perfect idea but the more I thought about it the more I realized none would want to be in a band with me, the kid who always gets punched just for being who he is!  
I guessed it was just a stupid dream that could never come true. But I must have been talking to myself because the next thing I know I see four boys, two years older than me about 18, looking down at me!  
"Awww dose link want to start a loser band?" says the oldest.  
"No, look he already started one with himself!" says another. They all laugh at me. Then the oldest takes my MP3 player and throws it over the wall. I'm used to this so I just climb over to get it back. Then one of them shouts form the other side  
"Hey if you want to find people to join your nerdy, lame band go to loser land!"


	2. an extra hope

That evening when I got home I sat in my room listening to music on my laptop since my MP3 player got broken when the boys threw it over the wall.  
Then I started to think about what the boy had said about Loser Land What if it was a site where you can meet people? So I clicked on Google and typed in Loser Land. It didn't come up with anything and that when I realized it was an insult. I felt so stupid back then. Anyhow, scrolled down a bit to make sure and then I saw a side called "we're all losers" it sounded like a site where everyone was accepted for who they are! I read the description "we're all losers is a site where anyone who feels left out of life can meet and find people just like them." this is perfect! I think to myself. I click on the link and I make an account. "Let's see..." I say to myself, "username...err..."ePiC"...no..." I think of a username for ages because I want one that sounds really cool. After a while a note comes up on the screen that says "you're taking a while to choose a name. Don't worry about being cool just be yourself."  
This site is so cool! In the end I go for "music4life" that sounds like me.  
After I put in all my details, the site lets me customize my page so I decide to let it reflect everything my life's about. I added photos of me and Navi and put a music note border around my page too!  
Then I looked at all the things the site let you do. It was amazing how many different quizzes and apps they had as well as other things like friend requesting. I clicked on something that said "find friends near you"  
It came up with lots of people's profiles most of them had photos of themselves but there was one profile that has a picture of a music note with a heart around it. They were called "DreamsRtrue" cool name I thought. So I clicked on her profile. I guessed it was a girl from the name and I was right. But she didn't post any photos of herself so she could have been lying.  
I commented on her artwork she posted and then we started talking.  
"Hey thx 4 the comment" she said.  
"No problem. I'm new on this site"  
I told her.  
"Oh so I guess not many people have talked to you yet huh?"  
"Actually you're the first."  
"Oh cool lol. Hey I'm sorry but I need to go to dinner now."  
"Wanna chat tomorrow?"  
"Ok I'll add you on my friend list."  
After our chat I felt like we had been friends for ever. It was so nice to have someone who you could talk to when you were feeling lonely.


	3. when shall we meet?

The next day at school I tried to tell Navi about the new site I found but she didn't really understand because all she said was  
"watch out!" witch is one of her few phrases.  
Later the boys who bullied me before came over to the bench I was sitting on. I had my slingshot with me that day in case they hurt me but I only had a few pumpkin seeds to shoot.  
"How's little linky today then?"  
Asks one of them.  
"A lot better today thanks" I said trying to sound confident.  
"Oh so yesterday wasn't enough pain for you then?" said the oldest.  
"Please just shut the #%! up"  
I shout almost in tears. That was the first time I ever swore in public. I should never have said that because the next thing I know I'm upside-down in a bin! Then the boys just walk away laughing. Then the bell goes and everyone starts going home. After I finally get out I see Navi waiting for me so we walk home together.  
The second I get in I run to my laptop. I don't even bother taking off my shoes. Then I go onto my profile and update my status. Then in the middle of posting about the bullies I had an idea!  
"Hey everyone, I was wondering if anyone would like to start a band with me. I don't know what kind of music we would play but I'm sure it will be epic!"  
Then almost strait away the girl I was talking to yesterday replied  
"hi, I would love to be in a band with you. When shall we meet?"  
"How about tomorrow? It's the weekend so we'll have all day to talk"  
"sure. Oh! Can we meet at the ice rink disco?"  
"Ok...I can't skate very well though"  
"nor can I but its still fun seeing how long you can go without falling"  
"K, see you there then"


	4. a new hope and new friend

So the next day I walk to the ice rink and hire some skates. That's when I realize I don't even know who the girl I'm looking for is! She didn't post any photos of herself so I don't even know what she looks like!  
"Damnit!" I say to myself. But it comes out louder than I expected and a lady skating with her kids gives me a disapproving look.  
Just then out of the corner of my eye, I see a girl who looks a bit familiar but she's quite far away so I couldn't quite make out who it is. Then she terns and sees me and we meet eyes. Then she skates up to me and I see it's Zelda!  
"Hey, link," she says, "aka "Music4life" how are you?"  
I stand there, speechless. I can't believe my luck! The one girl I've ever been into is standing right next to me and we're going to start a band!  
"Hi Zelda, how did you know it was me?"  
"Well I saw your photos of you and your fairy friend on "We're all losers" then I recognized you from school... skating is fun huh? But it can get very cold!" she says shivering.  
"We could get some hot chocolate if you like?" I ask  
"sure, anything to keep warm." she replied  
so we go to the bar and order two hot chocolates with wiped cream and extra marshmallows. Then we find a seat by the window.  
"Hey sorry if this sounds rude, Zelda but why are you on a site like "We're all losers" since you have loads of friends right?" I ask her.  
"Well...being a princess-"  
"You're the princess?!" I interrupt, "I knew you came from the castle but I thought you were like a maid's daughter or something."  
"Yes...I am the princess..." she says sadly.  
"What's the matter?" I ask  
"Well the thing is...I only have friends because I'm the princess. But they just pretend to be nice because they think I'll give them money or something."  
"How do you know that's why they're nice to you?" I ask  
"because they ask me for money! They really do! But what they don't understand is that it's not my money to give. It's all my father's money and he never gave me any! It's all for the money because if I wasn't a princess I'd be what they call a loser.  
"So you've never had a real friend?" I ask  
"never. But I would like it if you'd be my friend."  
"Ok! I never had proper friend ether. Navi can't really count since she can't even talk properly and she has friends of her own anyway."  
Then we both smile and drink our hot chocolate. This is the best day of my life! But to be honest I would like to be a bit more than best friends. "No, link don't go thinking stuff like that!" I think to myself. Then Zelda talks and I snap out of it.  
"So what shall our band be called?"

**What should the band be called? Please leave me your ideas in a review and I'll pick the best one! **


	5. let's play soft rock!

**Ok so here is the next chapter! **

**Thank you all so much for R&Ring the last one! also thanks to everyone who suggested band names.  
**

**keep reading to find out if your idea was chosen!  
**

After a few minutes we go with "the twilights" because we both think this name sounds pretty cool but also has something unique to us.  
"ok" says Zelda, "we should make a list of what we can do so that when we come to writing songs we will know what our options are in terms of who can play what."  
"Wow you seem pretty organized. I like that." I say in a flirtatious voice.  
"Thanks." she giggles.  
After about ten minutes we have made a full list of things we can play and do: I can beatbox,rap,sing,play the acoustic guitar and drums. Zelda can sing,play the keyboard,violin and also is pretty on the most sorts of guitar.  
"wanna come to my place?" I ask Zelda.  
"Sure,Will your parents mind?"  
"Oh I don't live with them anymore. I bought a small apartment near school."  
"That must be nice to get away from everyone sometimes." she says.  
So when we get to my house, Zelda phones her butler to bring round her instruments since she didn't bring any with her.  
"Thats one good thing about being a princess," she says "If you didn't bring something with you then the servants can get it. But sometimes I feel sorry for them having to do all this work."  
"Well I'm sure they are very fond of you because if they weren't then they'd quit wouldn't they?" I tell her.  
We work out that soft rock would be the best genre to play considering most of our instruments are often in soft rock. Also we both love that genre.  
The morning goes by pretty quickly. We were just playing songs we already know like "casing cars" by snow patrol-I think and "A team" by Ed Sheeran and other songs like that. In fact by one o'clock we are starving so we go to the kitchen and make some lunch. I make pizza and dogh balls but with out the meat for Zelda because she can't eat meat.  
"Wow, this is really nice!" says Zelda.  
"Thanks, my mother showed me how to make this last year, she works at Victoria Bakery down the road.  
"Oh wow,so she must be a pro if she works somewhere posh as that!"  
"yeah,she is quite posh I guess. I take after my dad more. He's less posh."

After lunch Zelda gets a call from her maid saying she must return home because her farther wants her to be present at a royal banquet or something. So she reluctantly says goodbye and walks home.  
I sit in my room playing a few of the songs we did together. Today was a perfect day I thought to myself still playing. Too bad we go back to school tomorrow.


	6. A chance to go far

School is getting better now that Zelda is my friend. The bullies don't hurt me anymore but they still tease me when Zelda's not around.  
We practice singing to songs on my MP3 player since somehow Zelda was able to fix it. Our music teacher let's us use the music room to practice and he said we had a good chance of making a living with our music if we can mange to write our own songs. So we start looking for inspiration. We concentrated extra hard in music lessons and also art because if we ever make an album then we'll need some cool cover art.  
Then one day we went to Starbucks for a coffee and we were quietly singing so not to disturb the other customers when a girl a bit older then us came up and said  
"Hi my name is Ami. I herd you singing and you sound amazing!"  
"Thanks..." I said, not really sure what was going on.  
"So I'm doing work experience here and my dad is running the Castle town arts festival and I think you two are definitely good enough to take part!"  
Zelda and I look at each other with an existed looks on our faces. The Castle town arts festival is huge! It's a big gathering of about 20,000 people who come to see really famous people act, dance, sing and all sorts of other interesting things.  
But among the big names and utterly glamorous people they select a few "regulars" to take part as well. Not many people really take much interest when the regulars come on stage because they manly want to see the famous people. So when a regular comes on everyone uses that as a time to buy refreshments and merchandise or go to the toilet. But sometimes if they are really good they will get spotted by a talent spotter and be given a record deal or something.  
"we'd love to take part!" says Zelda.  
"yeah it sounds kinda fun" I say.  
"well, it's my dad who will decide if you're good enough," says Ami  
"Do you have a demo I can give to him?"  
"No,I'm afraid not," I say "you see, we only started this band a few days ago."  
"And you're already this good?!," says Ami, amazed. "I tell you what, you sing and I'll make a recording on my phone. Then my dad can here it that way."  
So we sing A team into the microphone on Ami's phone. It sounds a bit muffled when we play it back but Ami says she can still hear all the good stuff so she takes the phone off us and goes back to work.  
"Oh and I almost fought to tell you: you need to write your own song because otherwise you might be singing the same song as one of the celebrities."  
"What!," I say "But we don't have one yet!"  
Ami just shrugs "you've got until Monday next week."


	7. I'ts on with the show!

Zelda and I sat in my room with our acoustic guitars. We had just six days left before the show.  
"Just think!" said Zelda, "You and me, on stage, singing, with 20,00 piers of eyes looking at us! It will be amazing!"  
"yeah, it will be amazing if we can write a good enough song. We can't sand on stage doing nothing!" I reminded her.  
"Oh yeah! We need a song don't we! So what have we got so far?" Zelda asked  
"Nothing." I say looking at the blank page on Microsoft Word, "We need some inspiration. Got any ideas?"  
"Sorry. I've got nothing." says Zelda sadly, "you?"  
"Well I thought we could do a song about how we can't think of anything to write a song about?"  
"Yeah that's an epic idea!" she says, "let's come up with a tune first and then the lyrics."  
So we spend the whole morning thinking of tunes that aren't already real ones. This is harder then you'd think because you start with one that you've made up and then you think how it sounds a bit like a song you know and you start going into that instead.  
After we found a perfect tune we decided to take a brake so we went to the park. It was almost November so it was quite cold. Zelda and I made plans to go trick-or-treating on Halloween even though we were a bit old for it. Just to bring back the memories of when we where young. But I never done it before with a friend. One time when I was about ten I had got quite a few sweets and I was happily walking home to show my mother how many I had, When a big gang of teens with spooky costumes on, some boys and some girls, crowded round me and one of them said,  
"Hey give us those if you don't want to be eaten alive by my friend!"  
His friend was just a guy in a lion costume but I was so terrified I gave them all my sweets and ran home as fast as I could.  
When the time of the show arrived we were taken into a mobile dressing room where we had to get reddy. This was it, our big break, the time where we could show the world just what losers can do!  
After a few minutes of just waiting, two very fake looking ladies, with fake nails and eye lashes and dyed hair, came in carrying big make up bags.  
"Hello,Darlings" said one of them, "We're your makeup artists, we do the regulars who come to sing or whatever every year!"  
"Wow. I didn't know we had make up artists." I said very worried about how they were planing on making us look.  
"Don't worry darling it's just a natural makeover." said the other one.  
They didn't do to much to me. They just made my cheeks go a bit glittery but not so you could notice unless you looked really close.  
Zelda however wasn't quite so lucky. The ladies must have spent almost an hour cakeing on a bunch of colors onto her face!  
After they were done with us they wished us luck and left us to wait for our tern. Zelda washed off most of her make up apart from the stuff that makes your eyes look big. She said that the makeup artist put it on so they'd show up on TV.  
Finally after loads of stars had come on and off the stage we heard the compere announce us.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our regulars from the local castle town area! So please put your hands together for The Twilights!...


	8. a lover of music and a hater of bands

We slowly walk on stage and tern to face the crowed. I was scared just as much as Zelda. Everyone cheered as we came on so we must have made a good impression. Normally when the regulars tern up, everyone just starts chatting to each other or pretend to text but this time people looking at us!  
We picked up our guitars and started to play our song.

"How can you write a song with out the words?" I sing  
"Just two best friends from different worlds." sings Zelda.  
"but now we have done the impossible, and now everything's fine, fine."  
Then we both sing the Corus. "The lights fades down to the last glow but we will still be here so, we're gonna live our lives day-by-day, waiting for another light to glow"

"Thank you, Thank you." said the compare. "Everyone please give a big round of applause for the twilights.!" and to our surprise everyone did clap!  
"That was amazing!" said Zelda back in the dressing room.  
"I know! We totally blew them away!"  
"I wonder what everyone at school will say...I hope they won't be jealous."  
Then our makeup artist came back.  
"Darlings you did tremendously!" said the tall one. "So much so that there is someone who would like to see you." says the other one, leading us outside.  
Waiting outside for us was Mr. , leader of one of Hyrule's biggest recording studios!  
"Hello Link, Zelda," he began, "First I suppose I should congratulate you on your performance."  
"Thanks" I said.  
"I never said I was going to." said , "Anyway as I'm sure you know, I run "Grapefruit Studios" here in castle town. And I was thinking of making you a deal."  
Me and Zelda look existedly at each other.  
"However, I don't like working with bands, even if it's just the two of you. So, At the show I herd both of your voices and I've decided link is better. So how about it my man, will you accept this contract?" he asked me.  
"But what about Zelda?" I asked him sadly. I couldn't be without Zelda. Not ever.  
"Oh never mind about her. She can have one of our free goodie bags to take home."  
Zelda looks really upset and I can see she's trying to hold back the tears.  
"I'm sorry, ," I said "But I'm afraid that if me and Zelda can't-"  
"Link!" Zelda interrupts, "think about this! You've got a chance to follow your dreams! Don't let it go, grab that chance wile you still can!"  
"I tell you what, sunny, how's about you go home and think about it for a wile." Said Gannon.  
"ok, let's go." I say.


	9. the bit you've all been waiting for!

Hello everyone :) thanks if you reviewed! Warning: slight mushiness

Me and Zelda sat in silence on the floor in my room. The air felt cold even though it was a pretty warm day. I could never leave Zelda but she seemed to want me to do this.  
"You should do it,link." says Zelda  
"But if I do then what will you do?" I asked  
"Don't worry about me...I'll at least have that goodie bag Gannon was talking about."  
"Zelda,its a free goodie bag with pencils with pictures of Gannon's face on! He's just using you to advertise his company! Can't you see that, Zelda? He's USEING you!" I'm almost in tears by now but Zelda still looks persistent.  
"But why don't you want to do this? We can still be friends!"  
"No! We won't be able to see each other! I'll be recording with stupid Gannon and you'll be at school! It's not fair Zelda! And well...I..."  
"you what?" she asks me her voice a little softer now she can see I'm upset.  
"I...I love you." I said  
"Oh my goddess! Link! I'm so sorry, I had no idea! You don't even know how long I've been waiting to here you say that!" she says half crying half sort of shouting. We're both in tears now and we both lean in for our first kiss. And it was a really good one! I think Zelda mite have been eating strawberries or something because that's what it tastes like.  
"Oh my goodness" Zelda says. But it's muffled by me still kissing. of course. So I move onto her neck to give her some space to talk. "I'm really sorry I shouted at you...AND WOW you are a good kisser."  
"thanks" I say sort of giggling. And before you go jugging me, men can giggle. It's allowed!  
Just then I'm about to go back to her lips when there's a big flash! We both look at each other, scared.  
"What was that?" Zelda asks  
"Umm...not sure." I say. I try not to make Zelda more worried by sounding worried myself.  
We both look out of the window where it came from. What ever it was it's long gone by now!


	10. crule blackmail

Zelda and I go walk into Grapefruit studios the next day. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him I've declined to his little offer! The place is pretty amazing and I wouldn't mind working here if Zelda could too.

We look around for Gannon's office and after about 10 people help us find it, we walk in.

"Ah! Hello link." Says Gannon like evil people do in shows where they say "how nice of you to drop by" when it's a trap.

"Look, Gannon, if you don't like bands then that's your loss. You can't split us up." I said.

We expecting him to get really mad or something but instead he gives us a really evil look and says, "Are you sure that's what you want to do? I think you'll change your mind when you see this!" and he hands us a photo of me and Zelda kissing!

"How the heck did you get this?" I shout.

"Simple, the press always want a good story about the arts festival. Especially if the regulars do well. So I told them to follow you to get a story. Then after I guessed you'd say no because of your little friend here-"

"Zelda, Her name is Zelda!" I said.

"It doesn't matter what her name is! Anyway, you wouldn't want this getting out would you? So if I were you I'd reconsider!"

"That's blackmail!" shouts Zelda.

"I don't care what you call it. Link, if you don't show up here for work tomorrow then this will be posted on every network you can think of! So don't be late!"

Zelda and I sit outside on a bench in the park. I hug her tightly since this could be the last time we ever see each other.

"Why can't we call the cops?" she asks.

"because then he'll let that photo out!" I say.

"So what shall we do? Face the music?"

"Ether way, Gannon gets what he wants. I bet some people will pay loads for that photo now we're famous." I'm hugging her so tight, I'm surprised she's still breathing. Then I get an idea!

"Ok, Zelda, this is what we're gonna do…"


	11. the plan

I went to Gannon the next day but this was all part of our plan. I pretended to record the song with Gannon until he went home. Then I told him I'd head home too after I got a drink.  
I looked around to make sure he'd gone then went into his office. In the corner of the room was a big safe. I had to first, find the picture and rip it up. Then find something embarrassing that we could use with Gannon. I went to the safe and opened the padlock. I knew the combination from when I saw him open it. The door flew open and hit me on the head.  
"Ouch!" I shouted. Then I covered my mouth because even though Gannon has gone, his assistances and other people are still here going over documents or some other boring task.  
In the safe is a brown envelope. In it are the pictures of me and Zelda. I'm about to rip them up but then I decide to keep one for my scrapbook.  
Suddenly there is a knock on the door and I hide behind it. A lady comes in looking for Gannon. I'm so nervous I've almost stopped breathing! On the floor are some office supplies. Pens,paper,elastic bands. I could go on for ever! Anyway on a bit of paper I write "Gannon has left for today and will come back tomorrow." and put it on the door when her back was turned.  
"Oh!" she says "that explains it then." and walks off.  
Next job is to find something that Gannon won't want getting out.  
Secrets. We all have them. I watch Caramelldancen on YouTube and I do it by myself sometimes. But I bet Gannon has something way deeper. And I was right.  
After looking in some draws and things, I find a hidden draw under his desk. Inside...well let's just say it was something I didn't need to see. I take them anyway though because this is just what we need for our plan to work. Last thing is to delete the recording of our song from the recordings. So I go to the studio and find my song from the long list of less resent recordings of other artists. Now time to overwrite it with something a little different...


	12. a unexpected disarster!

After I finish recording a little message for Gannon, I rush to Zelda's house.  
"did you get the photos back?" she asks worriedly as a rush through the door.  
"Better" I say. We go into Zelda's den witch is a converted basement so there are no windows. "We won't get any spies in here." says Zelda, "So what did you get?"  
"Well, I destroyed the photos, recorded the message. And look what else..." I show her the photos I found in Gannon's draw. She looks at it and giggles.  
"Wow! Gannon's...bad!"  
"I guess." I say. This is when my perverted mind stars thinking. Not about Gannon of course. About Zelda. But I don't want to rush her into anything. Since we're still just 16 and we only started this 2 days ago.  
"Hey link." says Zelda and I snap out of my...daydream. "Link,how about we go out for dinner to celebrate our success?"  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds epic." I say quickly.

So Zelda and I make our way to 'Ask' witch is a very posh Italian place. We order a four seasons pizza for two. It arrives on a big wooden plate and it's way bigger then I imagined!  
"wow!" I say, "I bet this whole pizza could feed Gannon and all his crew!"  
"Nah. Gannon's got such a big appetite, this wouldn't even be a starter." Zelda laughs, "But let's try not to think about him. This is our night." I say kissing her on the cheek.  
We eat as much as we can manage but we decide to take the rest home. But just as we're about to leave, a waiter comes up to us carrying a tray of two rather Impressive looking cakes. "you're desserts, my friends." He says in a very cheerful italian acsent.  
"But we didn't order any desserts." says Zelda to the waiter.  
"ah! Yes! You see a fan of yours happened to see you here so they very kindly paid for a dessert for you both." he explains, placing the tray on our table and taking away the pizza plate. "Enjoy." he says and leaves us looking at our cakes. Mine is chocolate with orange zest in and a strawberry on top. Zelda's is a little different with a puff of cream on top and lemon zest inside.  
"I wonder who gave it to us?" says Zelda.  
"well, there was over 20,00 people there so I don't think we'll be able to recognize them." I say.  
When we're just about to eat I think I see Gannon out of the corner of my eye but then I think that it's just my mind being confused with all the crazy stuff thats happened.  
Suddenly Zelda takes a bite from her cake and collapses on the ground just seconds after! Everyone goes silent and stoops eating there food. I drop on my knees to see if Zelda is ok.  
"Zel?" no answer "Zelda. Come on talk to me, girl!" still no sound. Tears well up in my eyes even though we're in public. I carry her in my hands back to the car.  
"I'm so sorry Zel." I tell her even if she can't hear me, "I should have told you I saw Gannon. Now I know it can't have been seeing things! It was Gannon who paid for the cake! He must have sneaked into the kitchen and put some sort of poison on it!" my face is so covered in tears I must have banged into at least 20 other cars by now!  
I look at Zelda, emotionless and pale. I don't even know if she's alive or not. It's painful to think I might never get to talk to her again. I might as well have eaten the cake too. I don't want to live without Zelda. There are no cliffs near by or rivers. I could always starve myself but I don't want to think about it now.  
When I get home I lay her on my bed. I kneel at her side crying until the sun comes up. I'm not going to school tomorrow. No way. How could I think about school at a time like this?!  
"wait! What's our first lesson tomorrow?" I look at my time table on my bulletin bored. "Magic..."


	13. Magic,Mayhem and marrege

Magic! Of corse! I think to myself with a bit of hope. I get my magic textbook from my school bag. Then I get a phone call  
"Hey link, how dear you take my photos! I'd join me if I were you. You see Zelda there, that's just an example of one of the many things I can do to you!" Gannon shouts. He's kinda creeping me out but I play it cool.  
"oh yeah, sorry about that, Gannon. Well, not sorry really cuz you are a bit of a prick to be honest." and I hang up.  
Then I go to the page in the book about cures for different things. "let's see..." I say to myself "dangerous plants,smoke,chemical X," in the end after reading through a long list of other problems people get I realize I'm looking at the bit witch effects animals! So I look through all the other spices Twilis, sheikas, Gorodos, decku sprouts then finally Hylians!  
"Why can't this be in alphabetic order?!" I say to my self.  
I finally find a cure that Zelda needs and put the book on the table reading the recipe.  
"you will need: 1 standard size mixing bowl, green tea, herbs, chocolate rain, and sugar berries."  
Says the book. The book can't talk that's just what I read. I know I have a mixing bowl and green tea. I love green tea. And I know I have herbs. But chocolate rain? What the hell is that? "chocolate rain won't be avadible after the great decku tree has been killed." I read. Oh yeah I did that. "instead you can leave them out and use the sugar berries instead.  
So I get out all the items and follow the recipe. It smells pretty good but I bet it tastes horrible.  
Then I try to stuff it into Zelda's mouth, praying it works. Her eyes flutter open. Then she bolts upright.  
"What happened? Were am I?" she says.  
"Calm down Zelda. You ate that cake witch Gannon-"  
"Oh yeah I know all that. I could still hear everything." Zelda interrupts. "you were crying for hours!"  
"I was worried about you!" I say kissing her.  
"aww link. Thankyou for saving me." she says kissing me back. "Oh and you know what? When you were with old Gannon yesterday, I was contacting some other people who want to help us."  
"who are they?" I ask.  
"their called Sheik and Midna. They are about the same age as us and they're a couple too! They just started a music thing down the road and said they would love to hear us sing!"  
"that's amazing!" I say  
So now we work with sheik and Midna everyday, it's fun and were doing really well. We've made 3 albums so far and some amazing music videos. What else happened? Oh yeah, that's right! I proposed to Zelda a few weeks ago and we're getting married in June! So always remember: fame and fortune can bring it's troubles. You'll always get haters. But you also get fans. But always enjoy every second of it.  
THE END


End file.
